gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chococo
"Chococo" is a song by Gugudan. It is the title track in the single album, Act.3 Chococo Factory. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na 눈부신 햇살을 담은 레몬에 톡톡 터져 녹는 팝핑도 다양하게 준비해 꽉 채웠지 너 너 너 너만 오면 돼 아마 지금쯤 딱 네게 도착했을 걸 그 Golden ticket 우연일 리가 없잖아 홀린다 빠져든다 야릇한 향기 속으로 구름 다릴 건너 내게로 와 Choco co co co co co co co lip 달콤한 내 입술 초콜릿 맛 Choco co co co co co co co eye 빠질 것만 같아 Chocolate night 달콤한 입 초콜릿 촉 촉 촉 스며든다 Cho cho cho chocolata 녹아버림 어때 야미야미얌 어쩜 입에서 녹아 Na na na na na na 사르르르륵 난 녹아간다 Na na na na na na 스르르르륵 넌 스며든다 생크림에 가나슈 녹은 Pave 살짝 취할 듯해 넌 Bonbon 한 알에 마치 동화 속에 들어온 것 같아 여길 봐도 저길 봐도 Wow 좋아 그렇게 날 따라오면 되는 걸 소란스럽게 놀라지 말고 내게로 넘친다 쏟아진다 허전한 니 맘 속으로 이젠 니 눈빛도 달라졌어 Choco co co co co co co co lip 달콤한 내 입술 초콜릿 맛 Choco co co co co co co co eye 빠질 것만 같아 Chocolate night 달콤한 입 초콜릿 촉 촉 촉 스며든다 Cho cho cho chocolata 녹아버림 어때 야미야미얌 어쩜 입에서 녹아 모두가 다 잠든 밤 살짝 열어 둘게 우리만의 달콤한 작은 비밀에 오감이 Sweet 해 눈 뜨면 이미 전혀 다른 세상에 있어 너 넌 Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na Choco co co co co co co co kiss (Ooh yeah yeah) 세상에 딱 너만 아는 그 맛 눈 코 코 코 코 코 코 코 코 입 빠짐없이 날 더 바라잖아 (deo barajana) 달콤한 입 초콜릿 (초콜릿 초콜릿 초콜릿) 촉 촉 촉 스며든다 Cho cho cho chocolata 녹아버림 어때 야미야미얌 어쩜 입에서 녹아 (녹아) Na na na na na na (Na na na na na na) 사르르르륵 난 녹아간다 Na na na na na na 스르르르륵 넌 스며든다 |-|Romanization= Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na nunbushin haessareul dameun remone toktok teojeo nongneun pappingdo dayanghage junbihae kkwak chaeweotji neo neo neo neoman omyeon dwae ama jigeumjjeum ttak nege dochakaesseul geol geu Golden ticket uyeonil riga eopjana hollinda ppajeodeunda yareutan hyanggi sogeuro gureum daril geonneo naegero wa Choco co co co co co co co lip dalkomhan nae ipsul chokollit mat Choco co co co co co co co eye ppajil geonman gata Chocolate night dalkomhan ip chokollit chok chok chok seumyeodeunda Cho cho cho chocolata nogabeorim eottae yamiyamiyam eojjeom ibeseo noga Na na na na na na sareureureureuk nan nogaganda Na na na na na na seureureureureuk neon seumyeodeunda saengkeurime ganashu nogeun Pave saljjak chwihal deutae neon Bonbon han are machi donghwa soge deureoon geot gata yeogil bwado jeogil bwado Wow joa geureoke nal ttaraomyeon dweneun geol soranseureopge nollaji malgo naegero neomchinda ssodajinda heojeonhan ni mam sogeuro ijen ni nunppitto dallajeosseo Choco co co co co co co co lip dalkomhan nae ipsul chokollit mat Choco co co co co co co co eye ppajil geonman gata Chocolate night dalkomhan ip chokollit chok chok chok seumyeodeunda Cho cho cho chocolata nogabeorim eottae yamiyamiyam eojjeom ibeseo noga moduga da jamdeun bam saljjak yeoreo dulge urimane dalkomhan jageun bimire ogami Sweet hae nun tteumyeon imi jeonhyeo dareun sesange isseo neo neon Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na Choco co co co co co co co kiss (Ooh yeah yeah) sesange ttak neoman aneun geu mat nun ko ko ko ko ko ko ko ko ip ppajimeopshi nal deo barajana (deo barajana) dalkomhan ip chokollit (chokollit chokollit chokollit) chok chok chok seumyeodeunda Cho cho cho chocolata nogabeorim eottae yamiyamiyam eojjeom ibeseo noga (noga) Na na na na na na (Na na na na na na) sareureureureuk nan nogaganda Na na na na na na seureureureureuk neon seumyeodeunda |-|English= Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na Lemons filled with dazzling sunlight With explosions of melting and popping I prepared a lot, filled it all up I just need you to come now It is probably delivered to you by now The golden ticket, it can’t be coincidence Getting bewitched, falling for it For that scent Cross the cloud bridge, come to me Choco co co co co co co co lip My sweet lips taste like chocolate Choco co co co co co co co eye Feels like I’ll fall into the chocolate night Sweet lips like chocolate Wetly spreading Cho cho cho chocolata Who cares if it melts? Yummy yummy, melts in my mouth Na na na na na na na na na na I’m softly melting Na na na na na na na na na na You’re softly spreading Whipped cream, ganache, melted pave Slightly getting drunk in your bon bon Feels like I’m in a fairy tale I look here and there, wow Good, just follow me like that Don’t cause a scene, don’t be scared, just come to me Overflowing and spilling Into your empty heart Now your eyes have changed Choco co co co co co co co lip My sweet lips taste like chocolate Choco co co co co co co co eye Feels like I’ll fall into the chocolate night Sweet lips like chocolate Wetly spreading Cho cho cho chocolata Who cares if it melts? Yummy yummy, melts in my mouth When everyone else is asleep, I’ll leave it slightly open In our own little sweet secret All five senses are sweet, when you open your eyes You’re in a completely different world Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na Choco co co co co co co co kiss The taste that only you will know Eyes nose nose nose nose lips Without leaving anything out, you want me more Sweet lips like chocolate (Chocolate chocolate chocolate) Wetly spreading Cho cho cho chocolata Who cares if it melts? Yummy yummy, melts in my mouth Na na na na na na na na na na I’m softly melting Na na na na na na na na na na You’re softly spreading Music Video Category:Songs